I'm a Rich Girl now?
by SnowAngel1217
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome flees to the well to hear the important news her Mom has for her - something to do with transferring to a 'prissy rich school for snobs'... Rated M for possible swearing, I don't know! Pairings undecided, Kagome x ? please help - first story!
1. 1 The big news

I'm a Rich Girl!

(an Inuyasha & Ouran Highschool Host Club(OHSHC) Fanfiction)

_Chapter 1_

**3****rd Person**** P.O.V**

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome shouted. "He's never gonna learn is he." Shippo stated calmly. Miroku and Sango quietly hmned in agreement. "Geez you'd think you'd you want me to stay here in the Feudal Era for eternity…anyways my Mom wanted me come home today- she said it was really important!" Inuyasha kehed and angrily retorted "Feh, you're not going home wench- you're my jewel detector, we have to hunt for shards!" Kagome only froze, her bangs shadowing her sapphire orbs (which were brimming with crystal tears that were threatening to fall down her flawless porcelain cheeks). "Is that all I am to you? A little jewel detector? Why don't you just go and get Kikyo to do your little jewel detecting? At least you're with someone you love! Goodbye Inu-Baka!" She screamed in anguish with tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. She then fled to the well with her things and jumped through. "Inuyasha when will you ever learn?" Miroku said with disappointment laced in his voice. "That was crossing the line Inuyasha" both Sango and Shippo said sadly. Like always Inuyasha just huffed and turned away in a hissy- fit.

_`Stupid Inuyasha, always going off to see Kikyo! Why can't he just see that I love him so much I'll do anything for him?' _Kagome thought in frustration.

"Oh well. Hmm I think I want to see Rin and Fluffy-Aniki today. Too bad Inuyasha doesn't know I'm a shadow kitsune miko! I did a blood bond with Fluffy and Shippo, so I'm now Shippo's Mom and Fluffy's sister. Better go see what Mom wants." She quietly mumbled to herself.

" Mom! I'm home! What did you want to tell me?" Kagome politely asked her mom.

"Well, how do I say this? Uhh, ok let's just get this over with."

Kun-Loon then took a deep breath. "I'vegotanewjobinHawaiiandIcan'tleavegranpahereso

GrandpanadSoutaarecomingwithmesoyou'llbestayingand

goingtothesameschoolasyourcousinHaruhiFujioka." She said really quickly. "What?" was Kagome's, oh so intelligent reply. (A/N: Note the sarcasm)

"I've got a new job in Hawaii and I can't leave grandpa here so Grandpa and Souta are coming with me so you'll be staying and going to the same school as your cousin Haruhi Fujioka." She repeated slower. _`Please don't hurt me!' _she inwardly thought.

"Oh ok… wait… WHAT! Ouran highschool! Are you kidding me?!" Was Kagome's only reply.

And that is the end of chapter 1! Hoped you liked it. Review please.


	2. 2 Preparing for Ouran!

_Chapter 2_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'_I can't believe what my Mom just told me, like seriously, the high-school for prissy stuck up snobs. Ugh! But at least Haruhi will be there.'_

"Anyways, Kagome dear, me, Souta and Grandpa will be leaving next week ;so for the next couple of days we will be spending lots of time together!" Mom chirped.

"But Mom I have an exam tomorrow!" I protested.

"Nonsense! We'll just do what we always do- say you're ill, oh and Souta too!"

"Fine…" I replied dejectedly.

So I turned around and went upstairs to my room to pack and study.

The next day we ended up doing loads of things together, last time I had this much fun is when Otou-san was still alive… anyways, off of the depressing matters, now I was saying my goodbyes to my family as I set of to Haruhi's – this was so exciting! I heard she cut her hair… it's a shame really she was so pretty with long hair.

I just realized something – Haruhi probably looks like a really girly boy now! Pffffffftttt hahahahahaha!

When I had finally arrived I was greeted with familiar faces.

"HARUHI!" I squealed as I ran to her for a tackle-glomp.

"KAGOME!" She squealed back. I was so happy to see her…

That was when I noticed uncle Ryoji or 'Aunt Ranka' as he prefers his drag name. It was weird, but then again who am I to talk – I'm a miko-demon hybrid for gods sake ( who's also fought with and against demons and is the sister of the 'almighty Lord Sesshomaru of the west!' mind you).

We then repeated the hugging and squealing thing with my aunt/uncle whilst crying… yes, weird but – I'm not exactly normal am I?

Haruhi and I ran up to her room as we would be sharing it and then unpacked.

**3****rd****person ****P.O.V**

"So, Haruhi -" Kagome started "- how have you been doing? Join any clubs? Make friends? Please, you HAVE to tell me everything dearest cousin – and I mean EVERYTHING cuz' we got a LOT of catching up to do…"

"Well…. Um I kind of joined a host club and made friends with : 2 martial art experts; a money addict; a pair of mischievous – yet misunderstood twins and a complete blond idiot" Haruhi said ticking of on her fingers as she went along.

And of course, throughout this mini speech Kagome's eyes were rapidly widening in horror at the thought of her poor cousin – if not sister being in a host club.

"Ok… so you're in a host club with a bunch of lovable, I presume, idiots" Haruhi nodded and opened her mouth to speak once more.

"And I kind of owe 8 million yen for breaking a vase… hehehe" she finished of with a nervous and sheepish giggle.

"WHAT!" was the enraged cry of the miko-demon hybrid.


End file.
